1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery which can be self-charged.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices are developed, interest in batteries used in the electronic devices is also increased. Secondary batteries are used as such batteries, and charging is required to reuse these secondary batteries.
Accordingly, most people further have their auxiliary secondary batteries and carry their auxiliary secondary battery separately from their electronic devices. When a secondary battery mounted to a current electronic device is discharged, the electronic device is continuously used by replacing the secondary battery with the auxiliary secondary battery, or by charging the secondary battery through direct connection to a charger.
It is difficult, however, to carry the auxiliary secondary battery. When there is no auxiliary secondary battery and the secondary battery mounted to the electronic device is completely discharged, the electronic device cannot be used while the secondary battery is recharged by an charger. Since it is difficult to use the charger at an outside due to the limited place in which the charger can be used, it is not easy to charge the secondary battery when the secondary battery of the electronic device is completely discharged.